Justice in the Teen Age
by Omnicat
Summary: Ah, love and justice among newly wedded fourteen-year-olds... / 5xM


**Title:** Justice in the Teen Age

**Author:** Omnicat

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** General, Humor

**Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** _Episode Zero_.

**Warnings:** Teenagers acting like teenagers about teenagers' issues.

**Pairings:** Wufei Chang x Meilan Long

**Disclaimer:** Check.

**Summary:** Ah, love and justice among newly wedded fourteen-year-olds...

**Author's Note:** This was inspired by a very simple thought: geeze, _Gundam Wing_, loosen up. Especially where it concerns teenagers whose voices have yet to crack and whose cup sizes have yet to fill up properly. Then that thought derailed, and now it's this. Enjoy!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Justice in the Teen Age**

"MEILAN!"

_Like clockwork_, Meilan thought. Perched on the balcony railing, she watched Wufei storm in and widen his eyes before giving a taunting wave and back-flipping to the ground below. Rebounding from the crouch she landed in, she set off through the courtyard. Not too fast, of course. It wouldn't do to discourage him from giving chase.

By the time she could feel his footsteps thundering through the ground beneath her feet, she dove through a window. A somersault upon landing, a leap straight from the resulting crouch and she had crossed the narrow passageway, out the window opposite the one she came in through. She was greeted by a patch of grass, surrounded by walls covered with archer's targets and racks of spears, swords, staffs and fans, hidden from the colony's artificial elements by large pieces of tarp. The only way out was the way she came.

"Oh dear, a dead end." Meilan declared casually, just as Wufei burst into the training jard.

"My books!" he said hotly, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You did that."

Sinking into a fighting stance, Meilan smirked snidely. "My, you're awfully passionate about this for someone who doesn't believe in justice. Or is it that you only care about right and wrong when it concerns yourself?"

Bull's-eye. His hands curled into fists and he leaned toward her threateningly. "You - you insolent woman! This isn't how a wife is supposed to treat her husband!"

"I'm not a woman, I'm Nataku!"

It was hard to tell who moved first, and Meilan didn't particularly care. They moved against and around each other, closing in and backing away like the tides, limbs flying in tightly controlled figures. The dance was familiar by now, Meilan knew Wufei's tricks like he knew hers, so it wasn't hard to pretend that they were evenly matched for a while before she placed her left foot _that_ bit further outward, brought her arm up _that_ bit slower than usual, and rolled gracefully onto her back with Wufei looming over her.

His eyes burned furiously into hers, confirming that he didn't have a clue. "You put that trash in my book case. Admit it!"

Meilan stretched out on the ground and tried not to look as comfortable as she felt. "Alright, I admit it. I switched your school books for Lee's dirty magazines, just like I snatched those mysteriously missing sugared peaches from Master Zhao's kitchen. You caught me. I've twice acted dishonourably, yet by defeating me you've only disciplined me for my disrespect towards your property. You should tell Master Zhao about the peaches."

Wufei looked down at her like she'd grown a second head. Meilan didn't blame him for being unprepared, but hoped he wouldn't make too much of a fuss.

"_What?_ Why would I do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." she declared, head held high even in her prone position.

"You want _me_ to rat _you_ out - my own wife - just because it's the right thing to do?"

"Would you let me do wrong unpunished _just because_ I'm your wife?! I'm ashamed to call you my husband, Wufei!"

For the better part of a minute, all he did was splutter and stare with a mix of indignation and disbelief. The latter still laced his voice when he finally spoke, along with no small amount of confusion. "Why don't you just confess to Master Zhao yourself? Why did you steal from him anyway? You don't even like that saccharine stuff!"

Meilan struggled to keep her expression neutral under the onslaught of embarrassment without doing away from the intensity of her stare, while Wufei's trice-cursed scholar's brain spun into overdrive with speculations. Dread washed over Meilan when a slow, gleeful smirk formed on his face.

"Unless... You were having _cravings_." The angry blush that took over her face was enough of an answer, and he burst out laughing. "You were riding the red horse and the horse got hungry for sugar! Where's the big strong warrior now, huh?"

"You jerk!"

"Go sow yourself a dress, _neiren_."*

"Go jump out of a life pod! Either you tell Master Zhao or I will. And I'll tell him about your cowardice too!"

Out of nowhere, his foot shot out and buried itself in her side. Gasping sharply, she glared up at him with more angry words ready to burst forth, but he cut her off. "There. I kicked you when you were down. Now we've wronged equally."

It took a moment for this abrupt turn of events to register with Meilan. He didn't just... did he? The blush returned, but for a very different reason.

"Wufei! Damnit! This isn't how you're supposed to treat a warrior!"

"This is how I treat my wife." With a huff, he turned his back to her and marched off.

He broke out in a run when her shoe whizzed through his hair, almost knocking his glasses off.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** They love each other. Really. *snicker* Feeeeeeel the love~

Legend

* _neiren_ = a Chinese word for 'housewife' I found in one of my high school history books. If I remember correctly, it literally means 'she who stays at home'.


End file.
